infamousdynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosely
Yep this is me! '':D ''BIO! (Rose has quit playing for now. :) Look for her in the Next FF maybe! but who knows, so far RL is pretty awesome, lol. Some of you should try it sometime. ^^. PS. I MISS Y'ALL SO MUCH! ; _ ; ) Better keep updateing the page too, I like to see who gets what. =) Ok, Well I started playing FFXI at the end of 2008, beginning of 2009. At first it was kinda slow, and I started as a Hume RDM (Beatrixrose)~ Decided to group with some people and went over to King Ramps Tomb! When we all died, b/c I couldn't heal the 3 of us, with my wimpy RDM mp, I decided to make a Taru! His name was Reyoeyo (Lilyoyo) and he is and always will be my lil' WHM. Started in Windurst b/c I wanted the cool ring. First job on him was . . . WHM! I leveled that to about 43, and decided to try out some new jobs, so I got some help and got PLD! PLD was really fun and I got it to about level 21, when I joined a Qufim Island PT! There we 2 Ninja's, Me on PLD, 2 healers, and a DD. Well I was told PL's were the Tanks, so thats what i tried to do, I died 4 times, and then was yelled at by the NINs saying Tarus shouldn't be Tanks. . . so.... Rosely was created! A Sexy Elvaan Built to Tank! So.. I leveled WAR to 30 unlocked PLD (Again) and started being awesome . . . . Then I saw this BA Wyvern following someone around so I unlocked DRG, and quickly grew to love it, it was my First 75! (Now that I look back on it, I sucked A LOT, Gear wise, But its better now :) ). Since then I have leveled PLD > WHM > SMN > RDM > BLM all to 75, and Rock at em all. :D (I think) I think the first endgame LS I joined was "TheDarkTower" which was Dynamis! I loved it, but the times started to get bad, b/c I had to start school up again, so I left them. Also Renki (THEY SUCK) was my next End Game Ls. They did Einherjar.... how ever you spell that, Limbus, and sky. They had just started sky when I joined so it was okay, but Einherjar, and limbus. . . Lets just say I never won anything when I went with them, for those events. The leader now hates me, but that's b/c he is a complete ASS HOLE! Yes, I said it, ASS HOLE! Hmmmm I think the next Ls I was in was ID! Joined right after getting Sea access, b/c I saw one of Synn's Bazaar Shouts, while he was doing an event. Been here ever since :D ''Interesting stuffs... '' Did Gymnastics for about 2 years and was really really good, got 32 Gold Medals, 3 Silver, and 2 Bronze. always placed in everything, and always got the Gold Metal for All Around best! Sadly had to quit b/c lack of gillz (it's expensive) ~_~ I am a Cheerleader. I'm in the school Band (Drumline). I'm on Student Council Vice Pres. atm. Am 17 atm, Nov 16 is my B-Day. :D (Note: Please feel free to correct my spelling, I suck at spelling..... SO PLEASE HELP ME OUT!) Ty ^.^v